This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to investigate the structural and neurocognitive brain differences between children/adolescents (ages 10-17) with a history of mild to moderate closed head injury and healty controls. This project seeks to demonstrate that microstructural white matter integrity may be compromised in youth who have suffered mild to moderate head injury and that these white matter abnormalities may be associated with impaired neurocognitive functioning. We propose to investigate white matter abnormalities in this population by using Diffusion Tensor Imaging (DTI), a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) method that has not previously been used to explore this patient population.